Hidden Journal
Prologue '' A good 50 years have passed since Jeremy’s death. I still have some nightmares about him dying but the more I think about it the more I want to go down to the planet Earth. My dad locked me in my room for 20 years and I was only allowed to move around the castle when I really need too. I’m stuck in this stupid castle with nothing to do than practice well I guess that it’s really great that I can practice for 50 YEARS!!! My mother is still nowhere to be found and my father King Eliot or as I like to call him King Idiot still doesn’t want to talk to me well that settles it. I need to find it myself. After I came back from my little adventure I quickly went to Jeremy’s room and search it before it disappears but now the room is nowhere to be found in the castle. A lot of people have forgotten about Jeremy but for me no matter what happens he will always be remembered in my heart. No matter what. I found Jeremy’s diary I wrote some letters on it so it won’t disappear from the face of the Universe. I read most of it in the past 50 years and because I’m not a fast reader I read half a page in 5 days and so far I read 5 pages and there are still 15 more pages. I wonder how many years would it take me to finish the whole Diary I mean Journal. So here it is the first five pages: ''My name is Jeremy Valcuez son of the all mighty King Eliot and his half-sister Merina. My mother is considered a noble by most of the people of Kalemdai as she is the daughter of The all mighty Kaseres one of the magician who help save Kalemdai from the hands of those fearsome humans from Earth. My father hide me from his wife the Queen, but my mother of course invites me to go to balls and meet other nobles and hopefully marry one. I don’t really found them beautiful or anything just show offs. They perform different magic for a contest that mom always asked me to enter. I won first prize every day I mean every time. Every one praise me for my work but of course in their heart they hated me for it, but one kid changes it all. Her name was Nadine Elizabeth Garcia, she was at the party that time looking at every single corner. It was the first time she was invite every time but this was the only time her I mean our father let her go into one. She was like a baby that saw everything for the first time. She entered the contest and won first prize it was the first time I was defeated and I was impress she have so much determination, that even I didn’t have the power to defeat her. Everyone was empress of course, she made an ice sculpture of the castle out of nowhere, not even I can do that. My mom said that Nadine was probably the strongest and most talented magician to ever walk Kalemdai. My mom respects her and wishes for her to rule Kalemdai instead of her half- brother King Eliot or for short my father. I think my father is also stupid he already have me then he married the queen but it doesn’t matter anymore after all it already happened. My granddad used to say what happen already happened we might be magicians but we aren’t strong enough to defeat time itself. I remember those were his last words before he completely disappeared from the face of the Universe and those words are the only memory of him that I still remember. Everything from his fist tooth to his room disappeared. I don’t even remember how he look like. One day I’ll disappear too I wonder if anyone would even remember me. My name is Jeremy Valcuez and once again I introduce myself. I’m the son of King Eliot and his half-sister Merina and if I can be called the half-brother of Nadine Elizabeth Garcia and have the honor of caring the name Garcia I would be very much honored. (Nadine’s words) Due to the fact that the diary I mean Journal might disappear Nadine wrote a few words then go to sleep and read the other half. I love you Jeremy and I’m really honored and proud you’re my half-brother and I’m going to treasure your memories and your granddad’s last words too. I’ll describe my personality as a boy who doesn’t care for anything but him and his family. I’m a spoiled child who grew up from his mother and granddad. I’m loyal to everyone I cared for, my father excluded. I’m not the boastful type but in my school no one really wanted to be friends with me because they were so afraid of what I might do.''My mother told me just to go on with my life and don’t believe what others think just believe in myself. ' '''My appearance? I have light blue almost purple or something and I have red eyes. I wear normal everyday clothes well aside when there’s a party. ' Ever since I was young I always act like a mature people. I don’t start a childish fight like what others do and so much more. My teachers thinks I’m too mature for my age and should act like a child instead of a 200 year old guy. I remember when I was 50 a girl asked me out and I dump her. I don’t why but I just did. The girl cried and lock herself up for 1 year. Her parents put curses on me that I couldn’t take out of my soul for 5 years. ' '*If you’re a human from earth reading this then tell you what crying for a year is absolutely normal. And 5 years meant nothing. Earthlings we aren’t human so stop asking if that’s even possible and shut up and continue to read on. And I don’t care if you whine and said I’m cruel so continue reading on or throw this book to the river. I heard most of the Earthlings throw things at their Rivers. Pathetic if you ask me. ' '''Humans if you asked me are low creatures who thinks of magicians and Kalemdais(us) are witches and wizards that needs to be dispose off. Humans can’t even fly and they only life for less than a hundred years. Pathetic real Pathetic. ' 'Kalemdais shouldn’t fall in love or even go down on earth and live there. Earth is the dirties Planet after all. It’s a wonder they’re still alive and they can still continue to live on. Real Weird if you ask me. ' 'But with further notice here is my journal about what happened after I met my father once more. ' Chapter 1 ''''Day 1 ' 'This is the very first time my dad asked me if he could talk to me. The universe must have been turned upside down! ' I looked at the crystal ball at the table and look if the Universe is really turned upside down or something. I saw a news at the Earth. Pluto is no longer a planet. Those people are really crazy. Pluto no matter what happen will stay as a planet or whatever they call Giwenias. “Son? Is everything alright?” My dad snap me out of what I was thinking. I almost forgot he was there because of my anger towards human’s stupidity. They are so stupid I don’t even think they can do anything than eat, sleep, throw thrash anywhere and eat then sleep again. “SON!” My father yelled clearly angry because of me spacing out for time to time. I space out from time to time think about humans and how stupid and annoying they are. They think they’re so intelligent and blah blah blah. Just because they discovered technology which is a stupid thing by the way they think they’re so awesome. “Jeremy Valcuez!” Yelled my father once more. I told my mind not to space out again and to stop thinking about how stupid humans are. How annoying they are. Stop thinking about humans Jeremy! Answer your idiot dad now! Answer him Jeremy Answer him! “For how long will you space out!?” My dad asked. “I’m sorry. I was just thinking about things.” He stared at me, obviously he wants to know what I’m thinking about. He doesn’t know because he have always stayed at his castle and enjoy life. He’s the king he rule Kalemdai and there’s nothing in the world that can defeat him. “You’re the most worthless person in the world Eliot! You’re an idiot! You know nothing about me or your daughter! You are the stupidest Dad on the universe!” Dad pointed his hand at me and I was suddenly thrown towards the door. I pick myself up. “THIS IS WHY YOU’RE AN IDIOT! “ I yelled at him. “YOU DON’T CONSDER WHAT THE OTHERS FEELS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF AND NOTHING MORE!” I TOTALLY AGREE. DAD IS AN IDIOT! -NADINE Chapter 2 Day 2 I received a letter from my dad. It was a speaking orb of course. The orb was annoying. I woke up early in the morning and it start hitting me in the head saying.” You have a message!” over and over again. An annoying orb to start of a bad day thank you very much. So here’s the message that my stupid old father gave me. “My son I’m very sorry about yesterday. I shouldn’t have hurt you. That was idiotic of me. I am really sorry. The job I was talking to you yesterday it’s a butler’s job. I want you to know more about your half-sister Nadine. She’s a very powerful magician you know only 50 years younger than you. She’s like your grandmother Aqila is it? Nadine can control every element, she can turn invisible too. She’s very powerful I’m really worried that someone might try and kill her and I can only in trust her life in your hands. Jeremy I know I’m asking you a very selfish request. I mean you’re beating your life for the sake of my daughter. You won’t be treated as a noble anymore instead you will be looked down and called a slave. You will be treated as a servant. I am asking too much from you. '' ''I love you as much as I love Nadine. It’s just that I need to hide you from my wife. She’s a queen you know, the all-powerful, she’s also Aqila’s niece. Your mom and you are both Royal blood as your grandmother is the sister of our formal Prince. I’m just waiting to tell my wife the truth about you and Merina. '' ''Jeremy my son please accept my offer.” I crush the ball using a destroying spell. I didn’t know I was crying till the tears reach my clothes. I opened my closet and went inside and cry. I don’t know for how much time I was there all I know is my father doesn’t deserve to live. All he cares about is Nadine, Nadine, Nadine! I’m not needed in this world. I’m a mistae that shouldn’t have been born. I’m not needed in this world. I cried for ten years until my mom found me crying there. She asked me what was wrong. I cried on her shirt and told her everything that I was keeping for myself for the past ten years being inside the closet. “Jeremy, don’t say that. I love you and I need you without you I can’t live without you. You are my only son, and I will do everything in my power to protect you.” I never thought dad cared for me this much.-Nadine Elizabeth Garcia After 10 years Since I was crying inside my closet for ten whole years and reader don’t be disappointed. Nothing happened for the past ten years.Nadine probably have some fun moments unlike me. You should really read hers not mine as my journal is not that fun. As days goes by mom keeps looking at me, making sure I wont hide in the closet again and cry or worse kill myself with a killing spell. It’s kinda weird really. Ever since I cried inside the closet I felt like a different person. I felt like I can do whatever I want. Well first things first. I’m going to get that butler Job dad have been asking and spy on their family. Well I need to spy so I can find a way to kick King Idiot’s butt off the throne and give it to Princess Nadine. Princess Nadine is the most beautiful girl in the whole universe. A lot of boys from other planets have come and ask if one could marry her but all they got is a big no. It’s funny really as Nadine is just a little girl yet so many boys are so amaze with her beauty. (Maybe they just can’t find an adult to love) It’s great being a child. Really it is. I mean talk about totally ignoring. Really. If you’re a child then you steal food from the bakery they won’t blame you or send you to jail as they thought Children are so young and innocent to commit a crime. Aren’t they stupid? We could even go around and kill adults and we won’t even be blamed. Oh do I love being a child. Too bad I reach man hood ten years ago. This is the end of this page sinc I cannot write more. Chapter 3 ﻿Day 3 You want to know something I don't understand more than humans? Slaves. They have magic but they don't use it. They do every work manually. I just don't get it with them.My father approach me. "I'm so glad you took my offer son. now there are just lists of rules you need to floow. 1.Never Perform Magic when you are within the sight of your masters 2. Be Polite all the time 3. Do every orders no exceptions 4. Put the emotions of your masters first before yours 5.You don't have free speech Now son do you solemly swear to do all this things?" '' ''Me swear those things?He got to be kidding me. I love my free speech as much as my magic and I don't want to be ordered around! I'm a noble for all he knows and he wont even excempt me from all this even though I'm his son. Stupid father. What I said and replied to him made me thinks that I'm not myself anymore. "I solemly swear I will do everything you said. "I'm glad son. Now what could your name be?" I like my name to remain Jeremy Valuez. Nobody will know that I'm a noble afterall the Valcuez family isn't that popular. My other says it's just fine at least no one will disturb us. "I like my name as it is" "But son, your name you cannot use it. My last name is Garcia and yours is also. They will defiantly know who are you." I rolled my eyes. Doesn't he know how much I hate him? I don't use his last name in fat I hate his last name.My father is an idiot. "FYI I use the last name Valcuez not Garcia." So that's why I didn't know you were my brother because you use Valcuez as your last name-Nadine Elizabeth 15 galilinons later. .. Human. If you are still reading this and now you're wondering what galilinons is. Let me tell you what it is.You use secons,minutes and hours right? Well here we use missilacina, galilinons, kakiloanins. Now you wonder what we call our days,months and years am I right? We use days like yours but we use yikalino as the months,minkoilp as the years. "You're Jeremy? My new Butler?" "Yes I am Princess." "You're awesome, cute and handsome." "Please princess I am nothing like you describe." '' ''"Yes you are!" Nadine answered back stubbornly. "Aren't you suppose to be studying instead of admiring me?"Nadine blush then she went back to her studies. '' ''Anyways I was Nadine's Butler ever since. It was really hard work cleaning her clothes and doing everything that she wants me to do but it was all worth it because I can spend more time with my little sister. She's the most beautiful girl in Kalemdai and the most kind one indeed. '' ''As days pass by I grew closer and closer to Nadine. I grew to like her more and more. She is nothing like our father and it was really sad how she didn't had the chance to know her mother. Chapter 4 "Jeremy! GO with me and let's find my mother." ﻿ Category:Karikamiya Category:The Continual Magic series Category:Stories